Aspects of the disclosure relate to enhancing processing systems for performing dataset filtering and sanitization. In particular, one or more aspects of the disclosure relate to data element sanitizing computing platforms that use natural language processing to sanitize dataset files. One or more aspects of the disclosure also relate to filtering control devices that use advanced filtering techniques to filter and recombine dataset files before and after sanitization.
Many organizations and individuals rely on electronic records as a means for maintaining confidential information. Periodically, the computer systems that maintain such electronic records may need to be updated and/or tested. It may be important to ensure both ensure data security and optimize for efficiency and effectiveness when updating systems and/or applications and/or when performing system migration. In many instances, however, it may be difficult to optimize for efficiency and effectiveness when updating systems and/or applications while also ensuring utmost data security.